


I Can't Believe My GF Is A Cat?!

by jaunt, tsuchuujin



Category: Arkflaw
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Major character death - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaunt/pseuds/jaunt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchuujin/pseuds/tsuchuujin
Summary: The smell of freshly brewed coffee hits you as you enter the packed coffee shop spying for an empty seat. The only one you can find is at the same table with a blonde happily eating a red velvet cake. A soft smile welcomes you as you sit down with this oddly familiar stranger.Days pass and you can’t forget that smile as you keep running into her until one day you get her name. ‘Vanadis’, a fellow student from your university. The more you see her the more you find her warm smile and presence intoxicating and you need it more. But the business student rejects all confessions so you bottle your feelings to preserve this blossoming friendship. But you still want more…The mask slowly cracks and what peeks from within is a cruel smile as her past is unearthed.“I want to see you smile.”
Relationships: Asta Raun | Vanadis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Can't Believe My GF Is A Cat?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: WHYTE  
> Idea by: Sponge  
> Enabled by: Tsukki

WORK IN PROGRESS


End file.
